Vehicle tailgates typically open using a single trajectory to allow access to the rear cargo area. For example, a truck tailgate typically drops down by rotating about a hinge to allow access to the truck bed. The dropped tailgate allows a user to increase horizontal work space, storage space, or provide a platform for climbing into the bed. One drawback to this motion is that the tailgate now protrudes rearward of the vehicle, blocking the user from standing closer to the vehicle. Other motions of a tailgate, such as a side-hinged tailgate that opens to the side may allow a user to stand closer to the vehicle, but this motion requires significant clearance and does not allow the increased horizontal space that the dropped down tailgate provides. It would be desirable for a tailgate to be capable of more than one motion, along more than one trajectory, to more conveniently adapt to a user's needs.